


Old School

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocmangawip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=havocmangawip).



A sheepskin rug, a roaring fire, wine in an ice bucket and a low, crooning voice piping out of the gramophone. If you'd asked Sciezka about this combination in general, she would have wrinkled her nose and called them a hackneyed, done-to-death bunch of tropes from poor romance novels. Right now, though, she thought she might soften "hackneyed" to "old school". Or maybe even "classic"? After all, a little cheese never hurt anyone, did it? And the effort Jean had gone to, with the girly music and girly drinks and the valiant attempt to create an atmosphere of girly romance … Well, it was adorable.

As she lay curled in Jean's arms, listening to the crackling fire and his strong heartbeats, and felt his hand wandering slowly up her inner thigh, Sciezka thought to herself that this evening was shaping up to be worth putting up with the previous couple of weeks of constant sports radio and game-related tension. "Your team should win more often," she murmured. "Keep this up, and you might turn me into a sports fan."


End file.
